Daniela Wytte
Daniela Wytte is a witch. She is the daughter of Hans and Angela Wytte as well as the sister of Dorian and Damien Wytte. Appearance Dani has black hair and eyes like her parents and her twin. At first, Dani wore her hair long with a white bow tied into it and her usually all black and white clothes matched Dorian's. However, later on, she cuts her hair into a neat bob and changes her clothing to a pair of denim dungarees and a red undershirt—much to Dorian's dismay.Episode 48 Eventually, however, her hair grows back and she and Dorian return to matching. Later in the story at 16, as the queen of the witches, she once again has long hair, and is seen wearing a long dress with mesh sleeves. Personality Dani is happier and more socially secure than her brother. She is very confident and considers those around her to be her friends. However, despite her confidence, Dani is deeply worried by the low magic skills she has compared to Dorian. However in the 3 year skip in the story she has grown to become cruel, cold and distant as the queen of witches after believing Dorian was burned. Story Abilities and Powers Dani is secretively a very talented witch, and shows great power she herself cannot recognize. Dani demonstrates few instances of such power, when she uses a wand in defense of her brother against Nico. Shortening Nico's size for long period of time until Nico expresses jealousy among Dorian. Demonstrating any curse she uses requires a special action to be performed, a rare power held by witches. Another power Dani has demonstrated throughout the story is magic without a wand. When angered (by a certain character's death), Dani uses an invisible force against her foes (similar to that of a choking force). She was also shown floating above the ground while doing so. An unconfirmed power Dani holds is showing dominance against powerful spirits recently seen, surrounding herself in a aura similar to her mother's after her "burning". Relationships Main Characters *Dorian Wytte: Dani and her twin brother have a very close relationship. They grew up together isolated from society due to discrimination against witches and relied on each other. *Monica: A princess who at first suspects Dani and Dorian but soon becomes great friends with them, through out story she started to become best friends with Dani. *Nico: A boy that we meet near the beginning of the comic. He has a fun, bubbly and very energetic personality. During the comic, we notice that he has anxiety and slight depression, and even admits that he likes her in a later episode to Monica. He later stays with Dani when she becomes the queen of witches. *Mark Evans: Dani's crush and works in a cafe with his father. Supporting Characters *Damien Wytte: Dani and Dorian's older brother. He leaves his family to work under the King to be with a friend, William. Although he left his family, he doesn’t hate them and just doesn’t agree with his parents ideals. He states that he regrets leaving his younger siblings later in the webtoon. *The huntsman: He is the huntsman from the story of Snow White and he was ordered by Dani's and Dorian's aunt to kill Snow White and take her heart. However, Dani and Dorian misinterpreted it so they thought that the huntsman needs to make Snow White fall in love with him so they cleaned and tidied him up to look handsome. *Hilde Wytte: Dani and Dorian's aunt. *Pendragon: Dani and Dorian's master. Also Nico’s adopted father. Quotes "We almost got killed because of you!" - Dani Wytte to Dorian Wytte (Chapter 4) Gallery Hooky.jpg|Dani, on Hooky's cover. Ch1.jpg|Dani, on the thumbnail of Episode 1. Ch6.jpg|Dani, on the thumbnail of Episode 6. Ch8.jpg|Dani, on the thumbnail of Episode 8. Ch9.jpg|Dani, on the thumbnail of Episode 9. Characters.jpg|Dani with her twin, Dorian. Dani.png Danibus.jpg Dani shocked.png DaniNew.png|Dani, after her haircut. Ep72 Dani 2.png|Dani, after the three-months timeskip. Queendani.png|Dani- Queen of Witches baby dani~.PNG|Baby Dani! Category:Main Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Wytte family